


A Special Kind Of Night

by Starseed (TangoDown1800)



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/Starseed
Summary: You and the rest of the gang get all dressed up for the mayor's party which makes for a fun night and even more interesting one for you and Arthur.





	1. Chapter 1

“I feel like a damn fool,” you muttered to yourself as you looked in the mirror one last time. You didn’t like Saint Denis, not one bit, but Dutch was sure this would be a big break for the gang. Someone knocked on your door and you turned to it, annoyed. “What?”

“You ready yet? Lenny is waitin’ downstairs for us.” You hated how they sent Arthur to come and fetch you.

“I’m comin’!” The dress showed more skin than you were comfortable with. It also restricted your movement in the worst way. You walked to the door and swung it open. Arthur knocked on the door again and you groaned then walked to the door and swung it open angrily. “I said…” Your words trailed off as you took in the man that stood in front of you. He had always been handsome and you preferred him in his other clothes but, damn, if he didn’t wear that tuxedo well.

“You look…uncomfortable,” he said and you rolled your eyes before walking away from him. “I mean…you look nice but I can tell you don’t like it.”

“Well, thank you, Arthur Morgan. You look quite uncomfortable yourself.” You walked down the stairs and went to open the door to get outside but Arthur stopped you. “What the hell are you doin’?”

“Bein’ a gentleman and openin’ the door for you.” He did just that and nodded once. “After you, ma'am.”

“Why, thank you,” you said in your best high society accent making him scoff and shake his head. He trailed behind you as you made your way over to the carriage. “Hey Lenny!”

“Evenin’! You’re looking mighty fine, miss.”

“Don’t feel fine but thank you.” The other men gathered around you and commented and flirted. “Y'all can stop now,” you teased but you kind of liked it.

“Yeah. That’s enough,” Arthur cut in and everyone went quiet. Your eyes widened slightly and he shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t wanna be late.”

At the party, you were introduced to the Mayor, who seemed to be taken by you as well. He walked you around the party and even danced with you a few times before Arthur came along.

“May I cut in, sir?” he asked.

“You may,” the Mayor answered then kissed your hand with a flourish. “Mademoiselle.”

“Never been called that before,” you said as Arthur put one of his hands on your back and took your hand with the other.

“All them fancy words…” he scoffed.

“You jealous Arthur?” you joked but he cleared his throat and changed the subject.

“We need to get upstairs,” he said.

“What for?”

“Papers we need.” You nodded and told him to follow your lead. “You sure you know what you’re doin’?”

“O ye, of little faith.”

“Huh? Don’t be gettin’ all fancy on me now.” He followed closely behind you and you shushed him. “What exactly is the plan here?”

You walked into the house and up the stairs quickly but quietly. “We’re gonna—” Just then, someone walked around the corner and you laughed rambunctiously as if you were drunk. You nudged Arthur so he would play along.

“Sorry…she had a little too much and got turned around. Takin’ her back outside right now.” It was a horrible lie but it seemed to satisfy the man who walked away and looked at you with disgust. “What now?”

“Do you know which room we gotta get to?” you asked and he shook his head. “Of course…” You walked around another corner and found a man looking around then unlocking a door.

“Think it’s that one?” Arthur whispered.

“Maybe so…gotta wait til he comes out though.” You waited a few moments and the door opened again. Unfortunately, the man was coming in your direction and you panicked. “Kiss me!”

“What?!” You grabbed his lapels and pulled him down to you to reach his lips. He groaned against your lips and you couldn’t tell whether it was because he liked it or if he was just surprised. The man cleared his throat and you pulled away from Arthur.

“Sir. Ma'am.” You looked at him and almost laughed—he couldn’t be anymore than seventeen. His face was flushed and you smiled at him. “I must ask that you leave the house.”

“I do apologize,” you said in your softest voice. “Me and my beau here were just lookin’ for a more  _private_  place to go.”

The boy flushed even more and stammered. “M-Ma'am?”

“I can tell you’re a very good worker. You won’t tell nobody about this, will you?” You flashed him your sweetest smile and he chuckled. “Is there somewhere I can powder my nose?”

He hesitated at first but eventually led you to a small room. “Don’t tell nobody, ma'am.”

“It’ll be our secret.” You winked and the boy laughed before leaving you and Arthur alone. “That was easier than I thought.”

“You go around just kissin’ men like that all the time?” Arthur asked as you peeked out of the room.

“Have you  _seen_  me kiss any other men?”

“Well, no, but…I don’t know what you do in your  _private_  time.” He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands when you looked back at him.

“Ain’t no such thing as private time when you’re runnin’ with a gang. You know that.” You turned to look out into the hall again and waved him over. “I think we’re clear. C'mon!”

Arthur pushed on the door but it wouldn’t give. “Damn, its locked!”

“Move!” You bent to look at the lock then took a pin from your hair. “Let me know if you hear anyone comin’.” Arthur nodded and you got to work. It took you a few minutes but you got the door open and Arthur looked at you, amazed. “What?”

“I didn’t know you could do that,” he said quietly as he walked into the room.

“You never asked. Now, hurry up and look for whatever it is you’re lookin’ for.” You could tell something was on his mind but he stayed quiet as he searched and quickly found what he needed.

“I’ll make sure nobody’s comin'…” He opened the door quietly and looked out then nodded. You both quickly made your escape and met the rest of gang at the carriage.

Back at camp, everyone talked and caught up…everyone except Arthur who only handed the papers over and stood aside quietly.

“What’s goin’ on with Arthur?” Lenny asked you.

“He’s just feelin’ a little funny ‘cause I kissed him,” you said loud enough for him to hear. His eyes widened slightly and he stormed into the old mansion grumbling. “Aw, Morgan…I’m just havin’ a little fun!” you called after him.

“He likes you,” Lenny said.

“That is ridiculous, Lenny.”

“Whatever you say.” He shrugged and walked away. You walked into the decrepit house and made your way upstairs to talk to Arthur. You knocked on his door and heard him curse quietly.

“I hope you ain’t too mad at me. I was only playin’ around.” He swung the door open and you stepped back in shock. “Don’t you look at me like that. I just said sorry.”

“Why’d you have to go and tell everybody we kissed?”

“ _We_  didn’t kiss.  _I_  kissed  _you_. Unless you called what you were doin’ kissin’ back…” You mad a face and shrugged.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

“It means what I said. You ain’t kiss me back, Arthur.”

“That’s ‘cause you took me by surprise,” he lied.

“Is that so? So, if I kissed you right now, you’d kiss me back?” you asked confidently.

“Who says I want you kissin’ me again?” he teased.

“Don’t wanna kiss you anyway.”

“You sure ‘bout that? You seemed to enjoy yourself before.” He moved closer to you and you stepped back as a reflex. You weren’t afraid of him.

“I did all the kissin’ last time. How could I have possibly enjoyed it?” You stood up to him, folding your arms across your chest and glaring.

“You talk too damn much,” he rasped.

“Do I? Well, you’re a grumpy ol’–” Your sentence was cut short when Arthur grabbed you and kissed you. You relaxed in his arms and moaned into the kiss. He finally pulled away, leaving you breathless.

“What were you gonna say?” He smirked and waited for you to respond.

“Do…do you go around just kissin’ women like that?” You were still breathing heavily.

“Only the ones I really like.” When you didn’t respond, he became serious and placed a hand on your shoulder. “That was okay, wasn’t it?”

“That was more than okay, Arthur Morgan. I hope you plan on doin’ that again.”

“That’s funny. I was plannin’ on sayin’ the same thing to you.” He took his hat off the shelf it was sitting on and placed it on your head then pulled you against him again. “May I?” You nodded and he kissed you again.

“We better stop kissin’ so much unless you’re trying to keep me breathless.”

“If it gets you to stop yellin’ at me so much…” You hit his chest and he chuckled.

“You look pretty damn nice in my hat but I reckon you look nice in just about everything.” You had no idea Arthur could be such a flirt.

“You ain’t seen me in everything,” you said.

“I ain’t seen you in nothin’ either but I’m certain you look damn near perfect.”

“ _Arthur_!” you gasped. You pretended to be scandalized but soon you were both doubled over in laughter. “Just for that vulgar talk, I’m keepin’ the hat.”

“Fine but just know I’ll get it back one day,” he claimed as you walked to the door.

“How’s that?”

“Wouldn’t you liked to know?” He wasn’t going to give you the answer you wanted to hear so you said goodnight with a smile and left the room.

Back in your room, you leaned against your door and giggled. Your heart hadn’t felt this full in a long time and it was a feeling you welcomed. You took the hat off and put it on one of the bedposts before getting ready for bed. Just as you were about to lie down, someone knocked on your door.

“What is it? I’m tryin’ to go to bed,” you complained and pulled the door open only to find Arthur standing on the other side. “Arthur?”

“I’m here for my hat,” he purred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets his hat back...

You stood at the door gaping at him as if you had never seen him before.

“My hat, ma'am,” he repeated. “I believe that’s it right there.” He pointed past you to his hat hanging on the bedpost. “Don’t give me that look. I told you I’d come for it.”

“Its only been like five minutes…besides I am not decent right now, Mr. Morgan.” You wrapped your arms around yourself and he chuckled.

“Don’t act all shy now. You look pretty damn decent to me, darlin’.”

“Behave yourself,” you scolded but smiled at him.

“You gonna give me it or not? I can just come in and get it myself.” He leaned against the door frame and waited for your answer. You pulled the door open for him and he sauntered in.

“Well, get your hat and get on.”

He walked as slowly as he could to get the hat then put it on his head. “I think you rightly know I didn’t walk over here to get a damn hat.”

“Then why’d you walk over here?” you asked though you were sure you figured out the answer.

“Why to see you, of course.”

“You see me all the time, Arthur.” You rolled your eyes and sat down on your bed. “What are you gettin’ at?”

He shook his head and smirked. “Fine, I’ll speak plainly. I want to spend more time with you… _alone_  with you.”

“Oh…well…”

“If that ain’t okay with you, I’ll go right now, and you ain’t gotta look at my ugly mug anymore.” He scratched his beard sheepishly.

“You ain’t ugly.”

“You sayin’ you attracted to me or somethin’?” You shrugged and he continued. “’Cause I gotta say I’m attracted to you.

You laughed shyly and flicked your hand at him. “Don’t be silly now.”

“I ain’t. I’m serious.” He seemed to become more nervous the longer you went without speaking and the slight pink on his cheeks was kind of adorable.

“Okay, Mr. Morgan. If we’re confessin’ tonight then I guess I should tell you that I am attracted to you _. Very_  attracted to you.” You couldn’t look him in the eye after that so you looked at anything else.

“Then why ain’t you lookin’ at me?” he asked.

“I can’t believe I just told you that…”

“You gonna take it back. Go on and tell me I’m ugly.”

“I’m gonna knock you over the head if you don’t stop talkin’ like that.” You stood in front of him and he looked down at you.

“You threatenin’ me, little lady?” He moved closer but you stood your ground.

“You’re even handsomer when you scowl like that.” You reached up but hesitated. “I’m gonna…touch you, okay?” He nodded once and you touched his face. He didn’t flinch, he didn’t grimace, but he  _closed his eyes_  and leaned into your touch. “Is this okay?”

“Sure,” he murmured, eyes still closed.

“Arthur?” He grunted in response, his eyes opening slowly. “Would you like to touch me?”

“I…ma'am…”

“Don’t ma'am me.”

“You ain’t gonna up and slap me after I answer, are you?” He waited for your answer before continuing.

“No, I ain’t gonna slap you. Tell me.”

“I think I’d like to do more than touch you. I’d like to kiss you too but only if you’re okay with that.” He chuckled nervously and backed away from you but you moved with him.

“Kiss me then.”

“Now?”

“When else you plannin’ on kissin’ me?” you teased.

“Oh, I plan on kissin’ you whenever I can, miss.” He pulled you into his arms and let his lips hover over yours for a moment before lowering his head enough for your lips to touch. When he pulled away, you were left breathless.

“Why…Mr. Morgan, I had no idea you could kiss like  _that_.” You put a hand over your heart and tried to catch your breath. You took a few more deep breaths then pulled him towards you. “Do it again…please.”

“Ma'am…” He took his hat off and threw it somewhere before cupping your face and kissing you even deeper than he did the last time. You moaned and ran your hands through his hair which made him groan and deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped into your mouth and you welcomed it happily.

Your world felt as though it had been spinning faster but in a good way. You stepped back slowly until the backs of your legs hit the bed and you fell onto it. Arthur held his weight off you but continued kissing you as if you were giving him the very air he needed to live.

You pulled away for a moment to unbutton his shirt and top half of his union suit so he could shrug it off along with his suspenders. You ran your hands through the hair on his chest and he gasped as though he wasn’t used to it.

“You all right?” He nodded so you continued exploring him. You discovered spots that were more sensitive than others and eventually made him sit back so you could get a better look.

“Ain’t as attractive now, am I?”

“Honestly, you’re even more attractive to me now.” You touched his scars gently before lowering yourself so you could kiss them. “You’re lovely, Arthur.” By the time you were done, he was flat on his back and breathing heavily.

“Why’d you stop?” he asked, lifting his head to look at you.

“You’re adorable,” you chimed.

“Shut up and get on up here so I can kiss you again.” You crawled up to him and he kissed you right away. “Can’t get enough of you…”

“You’re lucky no one else snatched me up.”

“You mean like this?” He wrapped one arm around you, lifted you quickly, then flipped you onto your back. You both laughed through the kisses until you were both out of breath.

“That ain’t what I meant but I’ll allow it this once.” Arthur looked at you then down at your nightdress. “What?”

“I think you’re overdressed.” He reached for the bottom of your nightgown and looked at you for the okay. As soon as you nodded, he pulled it up your thighs and you lifted your hips so he could pull it off completely.

“Happy now?” you questioned coyly.

“Very.” He pushed you onto your back gently and began exploring you just how you explored him. You were sure he had enjoyed all try sounds you made because there were certain spots he went back to. “I think you…uh…” He lifted himself off you and you noticed the wetness that had been left on his torso. He had been between your legs as he touched and kissed you all over and the evidence was all over him.

“Oh my God…I am so sorry.”

“That ain’t nothin’ to be ashamed of, darlin’.” He beamed at you. “In fact, I’m pretty damn proud.”

You looked down between your bodies and grinned. “I guess I should be pretty damn proud too.” He followed your gaze and noticed what you were looking at. You were surprised he hadn’t torn through his pants. “I think it’s best you get those off.”

“Right.” He stood and pulled his pants down the rest of the way. His union suit followed and now he was completely naked in front of you. You had never seen anything more beautiful in your life and you doubted you ever would. “You gone off me now?”

“No. Never. Come here.” He climbed onto the bed carefully, his weight making you dip dangerously but you weren’t worried. He was over you, looking down at you as if you were the most precious thing in the world. “Take me, Arthur. I want you to.”

“You sure?” You shook your head and he kissed you softly as he reached down to line himself up with you. You winced as he entered you and he stopped right away. “Am I hurtin’ you?”

“No…keep going.” You touched his face again and looked into his eyes as he pushed himself into you slowly. He cursed lowly when he bottomed out and you whispered his name. “I’m okay. Are you okay?”

“Never better. I’m gonna move now, all right?” He started at a slow pace and found a good rhythm that you both could work with. His body trembled and you held him close, telling him just how good he was.

“This is perfect. You’re perfect. You feel so good,” you moaned.

“Ah, shit,” he cried before slowing himself to a stop. “I’m gonna need you to stop talkin’ like that before this is over all too soon.”

“Sorry. Its just… you’re just so…” He thrusted into you a little harder this time and now you cursed.

“Damn girl.” He took one of your hands and held it, lifting it and placing it beside your head. With your free hand, you touched him. You would memorize all the spots that made him groan and moan and gasp.

“Arthur,” you gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of you.

“Yes?”

The truth was, you had nothing else to say. His name just slipped out. “Just felt like sayin’ your name.”

“Can you do it again for me?” He moved faster and his grip on your hand had tightened as if he was afraid you’d disappear if he let go.

“Arthur,” you called and he kissed you hard. “I’m so…”

“Me too,” he said through a clenched jaw. He felt you reach down and touch yourself but he wanted to do the honors. He moved your hand aside and touched you. You moved with the rhythm of his fingers on you until the pleasure felt as though it hit every nerve ending in your body.

“Arthur!” you whined as you came around him. You could feel him throbbing inside of you as he got closer to his end. He thrusted wildly a few more times before growling and pulling out of you to finish on your stomach. His head was thrown back and his hips still jerked as he came down from his high.

“Sh-shit…god _damn_. Sorry.” He rubbed your thighs as he caught his breath then climbed off the bed to find something to clean you off with. “I hope that was…”

“It was fine. It was perfect.” Now that you had started to cool down, you remembered how cold your room got at night. You shivered slightly and Arthur quickly pulled a blanket over you while holding you close.

“Can’t believe I had to do all that for a hat,” he joked.

You nudged him while laughing. “Just for that, I’m keepin’ it.”

“Well, then I guess I’ll be comin’ here to try and get it back every night.”

“Be my guest, Mr. Morgan. Be my guest.”


End file.
